Containers for dispensing fluid are known in the art. In general, containers that dispense liquid include a return air valve to allow return air to enter the container, otherwise a partial vacuum could build up within the container when fluid is dispensed. If a partial vacuum builds up within a container without a return valve, then return air will try to enter the dispensing valve when fluid is dispensed such that fluid will not be dispensed evenly from the container. If the partial vacuum is great enough, fluid may not be able to be dispensed from the container at all.
One example of a bottle having a return air valve is used with a steam mop, an embodiment of which is disclosed in International Application No. PCT/US2013/071988 ('988 application), filed Nov. 26, 2013 and published Jun. 5, 2014, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The bottle enclosure for this steam mop includes a piston valve to dispense fluid and a duck bill valve to allow the passage of return air. However, this bottle enclosure includes a number of parts which can increase its complexity and cost of production.